Dana Mitchell (Eevee Series)
Dana Mitchell (Japanese: ダナ Dana) is a 19 years old Pokémon trainer from Sinnoh region. She is one of the main characters in the Eevee Series along with her team. She is a member of Aura Guardians of Sinnoh region. History Prior to Eevee Series She start her journey with a Riolu like Henry. She is the younger twin sister of Jane Mitchell and the younger sister of Ryan Mitchell and Matt Mitchell. She and Kendrix are best friends in California while Quil Ateara V and Embry Call are best friends in Washington. Her uncle, Billy Black, is a wheelchair because he has diabetes while her aunt, Sarah Black died in a car accident when she was young. Her cousins, Quil Ateara V and Jacob Black are very funny. Her father's grandfather was a shape-shifter from La Push, Washington. Eevee Series She debuted in The Shape-shifters Appears!, where she joined the group and revealed that she had special powers. Personality She is calm and sometimes act cool. She also give advice to the Dogwood Park students and her friends. Whenever she battle a wild Pokémon, she use a strategy to capture the Pokémon. When she is battling a Gym Leader/Elite Four/Champion, she always have a strategy against weakness of the type that her Pokémon has. She have the power of Aura. When using Aura, she can change personalities depends on the situation that she is in. Also she can use Aura to find Lucario and the other Pokemon when they are capture. Dana can very angry when a Pokemon or Human get injury by an evil person and attack the person until Sam Uley stop her from injuring the person more. Appearance Dana is half-Native American/half Caucasian female who stands at 5'8 ft. She has short black hair and blue eyes. Wolf form As a wolf, Dana is about 9 feet in length, has gray fur, dark intelligent eyes, and is very swift. She was also the fourth fastest and the fourth largest in Sam's pack. Abilities Wolf Abilities * Phasing: Dana can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency, with Dana being the one exception, being able to phase in mid-jump, while it takes the rest of the pack several seconds to phase. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. * Regeneration: Dana has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human body can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Dana comments that even a bullet through her temple wouldn't be enough to kill her. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. * Telepathy: Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. Jane can speak with other members of her pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. * Natural enhancements: Dana has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though she is at her peak only while in wolf form. * Delayed aging - They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close. * High body temperature: Shape-shifters have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. Relationships Henry Grayson Henry Grayson is Dana's boyfriend and imprintee. When they meet each other, he was looking after her and always protecting her. When Henry saw Henry get hurt, he rushed to her aid. Jane Mitchell Jane Mitchell is Dana's twin sister. Jane and Dana was always excellent at everything from karate to doing math. However when Jane "died" from the explosion, she went to her "funeral". Jacob Black Jacob Black is Dana's cousin from La Push, Washington. When Dana was little, Jacob was born and she took care of him. Whenever Dana visit him in the summer, him and Dana always play with the other boys in La Push. William Brown TBA Kandalee Brown TBA Hunter Brown TBA Jacob Brown TBA Pokemon Primary Battlers Temporary Trivia *She is a shapeshifter prior to the Eevee Series. *She and her family have all the Sinnoh Starter Pokemon along with Henry and his family. Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Aura Guardian